


Who Needs Enemys With a Family Like This

by summer162



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, but also lots of tears, lots of humor, open to suggestions and requests, still an idea, the story is a rewrite of x-men apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer162/pseuds/summer162
Summary: One where Charles has 3 kids of his own, the Maximoff's are close family friends, and Erick and Ravan have to adapt to new reality, and everyone got secrets of their own.





	Who Needs Enemys With a Family Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still an idea, I'm posting it to see if it worth writing, so your comments are necessary.

rewrite of x-men apocalypse.

Charles Xavier has 3 kids, each is crazier than the other (David, Diamond, Jason).

\- David Xavier: 25, smart, kind, relied on upon, just like his dad in appearance and behavior but, has secrets of his own, close to his sister and is considered as her own personal moral compass, everyone respect him and look up to him, he is very responsible and has senses of humor, but despite his good view of the world he does not seem to mind his sister cruel action and behavior which tend to baffle the people around him, he is a telepath and it is hinted that he has other powers but he hides them, because if the government were to become aware of how powerful he is they may attempt to terminate him, he is close friends with Peter, and seems to have fear of commitment as he saw many of his father's relationships fall apart, it is hinted that he is schizophrenic, he has Ph.D. in English literature and both clinic and counseling psychology.

\- Diamond Xavier: 25, cruel and cold, doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself, unless it's her family, doesn't have the same moral as her father or brother, and uses her telepathy without any regards for people privacy (she goes as far as blackmail and threatening people's loved ones, it hinted that she may have killed more than ones and does not seem to regret it) , always gets what she wants, basically has a heart made of ice, doesn't like to have friends or be close to people, very materialistic and but does seem to be close to her older brother as he always stop her from going too far, and very protective of her younger brother, the only ones who seem not to be scared of her is her family and the Maximoff's and Alex and Hank , she and Magda seem to have some sort of mutual understanding, while she hates Erik and Raven, because she blames them for her father's condition, seems to be very detached from her emotions, doesn't like intimacy like hugs, or comforting people and does not seem to have the social skills to connect with people it hinted that she never had a boyfriend or girlfriend because she sees it as waste of time, she is more logical than emotional, has a Ph.D in psychology and uses it in all of the wrong ways (manipulate people), Hank goes as far as to say "she doesn't need telepathy to get people to do what she wants, her psychological skills are so terrifying, she once convinced one of her father's old girlfriend to cut herself without telepathy she only manipulated her using her words", she also has telekinesis.

-Jason Xavier: 9, he seems to be kind and caring, has a lot of friends and very social, but he does manipulate people when necessaryadvancesand he uses his telepathy to his advantage and sometimes he feels guilty but other time he does not, the reason for his personality and believes to be so conflicted is because he has both Diamond and David for role models and both of their personality is as different as day and night, he is close friends with Loran and they tend to prank and create mischief together as they both have similar personality.

All Charles children are telepaths, Davide may have other power, Diamond also has telekinesis, Jason is a just telepath.

Raven and Erick are shocked.

Peter has changed.

Wanda and the rest of the Maximoff's are introduced.

Hank is bitter.

everyone has so many secrets.

Erick's daughter survives.

Charles kids are dangerous.

The Xavier's and the Maximoff's are like a family.

Wanda and Peter are too close for siblings.

Charles and Magda have secrets of their own and are really close friends.

Erick and Raven learn to adapt to their new environment.

Alex is a close friend.

Charles has a tragic past of his own.

Magda is a doctor and a gypsy.  
hates Erick, has 4 children, Anna, Peter, Wanda, Loran.

Anna Maximoff is obsessed with Hank, goes as far as stalking him, while he rejects all of her advances.

humor and fun but also dark and angst.

Erik wonders if it safe to let Charles run the school, as he and the staff seem to mentally crazy (like really Peter).


End file.
